1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a confining structure of a rotating mop, particularly to one that can ensure the rotating rod to drive the disc thereof effectively for rinsing and cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called telescopically rotatable mop has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,101, No. 8,112,840, and No 8,291,544 invented by the present inventor, which mainly comprises a mop rod that can lengthen and shorten. When the exterior rod is displaced in linear, it adjusts the interior rod to lengthen or shorten the mop rod and rotate in single direction, so as to rotate the mop head arranged at the end of the interior rod, enabling the mop head to be dewatered in a draining basket instead of by twisting the cotton strips to dry with bare hands.
Among the patents, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,112,840 disclosed a disc rotating and positioning structure of a mop that fixes a disc with an internal rod when the mop is dewatered erectly, and rotates the disc in 360 degrees with respect to the mop rod when the mop is being used for mopping the floor at an inclined position. In addition, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,057 disclosed a mop assembly having therein a rotatable device and a positioning device 70 that comprises a rotation controlling device, a vertically positioning device, and a rotatable device. The vertically positioning device includes a ball and is arranged at the lower section of a stick 71, and the rotatable device is disposed above the vertically positioning device, including a covering disc 72, an I-shaped connector 75 and a cleaning element. The I-shaped connector 75 is engaged with an n-shaped connector 73, both of which are positioned by the ball; whereby the rotatable device is above the vertically positioning device, and the cleaning element at the bottom of the covering disc 72 can fit any surface for cleaning. Such structure can also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,341 and No. 8,108,961.
However, the structure described above is too complicated and—more importantly—has one defect: the wear and tear would appear on the bottom of the n-shaped connector 73 and the cover 74 of the covering disc 72 after long-term use, since the rotation of the stick 71 and the covering disc 72 is driven by the n-shaped connector 73 closely engaging the covering disc 72, therefore dewatering the strips 721. As a result, the close engagement would gradually loosen and eventually the stick 71 would not be able to rotate the covering disc 72 for dewatering, and the mop cannot function properly.